<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Me amas? by PrincessRoyal95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243284">¿Me amas?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95'>PrincessRoyal95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marine Corps, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«¿Yo te gusto, mocosa?»</p><p>© Los derechos del autor reservados.<br/>© Los personajes que utilizaré para esta historia pertenecen a su creador Eichiro Oda.<br/>Contenido explícito: Lemmon (+18).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoker (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Me amas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Dad cien vueltas en el campo!</p><p>Un grito altera a todos los marines que no tuvieron más opción que obedecer a la capitana Tashigi. La mujer es amable con los hombres, pero ante la presencia del Vicealmirante es muy difícil. Cada vez que lo mira de reojo, su líder no para de gruñir molesto que la joven siga siendo tan noble con los marines. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan rudo? Aunque a veces suele ser caballeroso, pero es solo cuestión de minutos.</p><p>Sin embargo, su personalidad cambia drásticamente cuando se acerca ___ cada vez que prepara la comida para el Vicealmirante. Desde que la chica llegó al escuadrón, Smoker la trata de una manera muy diferente. Tashigi piensa que a lo mejor su superior se haya fijado en la chica. O tal vez porque es débil y a lo mejor estaría en peligro ante cualquier pirata. Pero su comportamiento con ella era... único. Y la verdad es que la joven ___ no era una luchadora nata, digamos que es la cocinera del barco de Smoker.</p><p>Su sonrisa radiante es tan perfecta que derrite a cualquier hombre. En cambio, el Vicealmirante se mantiene quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco cada vez que mira a la chica. Cada vez que chocan miradas es como si hubiera tensión en ellos. Pero ¿en qué? Hasta Tashigi no lo sabe con certeza.</p><p>Y hablando de la joven, sale de la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano donde hay una botella de cerveza y una jarra. ___ se acerca con pasos lentos hacia Smoker que estaba sentado en una silla, fumando como de costumbre, mientras observa como Tashigi mandaba a la tripulación. La mano derecha de Smoker tiene que aprender a ser más firme con los Marines porque, en cualquier caso, Smoker puede caer y no estará ahí para ayudarla.</p><p>—Le traigo su cerveza, Smoker-san —Sus pensamientos se esfuman al escuchar la dulce voz de la joven ___. Sus ojos se clavan en el cuerpo de la joven para luego subirlos y observar aquellos ojos que le llamaban mucho—. ¿Quiere que lo ponga en la mesa?</p><p>—Sí, por favor —habla con educación mientras que la joven deja la cerveza y la jarra en dicho mueble.</p><p>—En una hora y media estará lista la cena —comunica la chica viendo que ya estaba anocheciendo.</p><p>—Gracias por la información, ___.</p><p>—De nada Smoker-san.</p><p>La chica hace una breve reverencia para luego marcharse ahí dejando a un Vicealmirante que no dejaba de mirarla. Esa chica es bonita sí. Cualquier hombre se fijaría en ella. Sin embargo, en estos últimos días ha notado algo raro en ella y muchos de sus soldados no paran de babear por ella. ¿Qué será? Para ser el superior no sabe con claridad. Tiene que quitarse eso de la cabeza o si no se volverá loco.</p><p>No obstante, le ponía de malhumor cada vez que la chica se hace la amable con sus hombres. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo celos? No lo sabe con certeza. Pero sus ansias de fumar más de lo debido se han multiplicado notando preocupación en Tashigi. A él le daba igual ya que no le afectaba en absoluto por tener en su cuerpo una Fruta del Diablo. Hasta es raro verlo dejar de lado los puros para beber o comer, y lo hace por ___.</p><p>¿Qué le estaba pasando realmente? No es un hombre sentimental que digamos, pero esa chica sacaba lo peor de él. Hasta sueños húmedos que cualquier hombre puede tener.</p><p>—¡Tashigi! —grita el nombre de la capitana haciendo que tensara su cuerpo.</p><p>—¡¿Sí?!</p><p>—¡Que los hombres sigan con su entrenamiento! —El Vicealmirante se levanta de su sitio.</p><p>—Pero... solo falta media hora para...</p><p>—¡He dicho que sigan con el entrenamiento!</p><p>—¡Sí, Vicealmirante Smoker!</p>
<hr/><p>¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que entienda que es una orden? Tashigi es a veces muy amable con los marines y eso me saca un poco de mis casillas. Es una Marine, al fin y al cabo, pero el día en que no voy a estar, tendrá que apañárselas sola sin mi ayuda. Me preocupo, sí. No obstante, es una capitana y tiene que tomar las decisiones por sí misma cuando yo no esté.</p><p>Ahora mi mente está en otro sitio intentando tranquilizar mi dichoso cerebro que me carcome siempre. ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser difícil? ¿Por qué me estoy comportando de una manera diferente? Y todo por culpa de una persona: ___.</p><p>Llegó a nuestra tripulación debido a que uno de nuestros cocineros murió ante un atentado de piratas. Necesitábamos con urgencia a alguien que sepa cocinar. Todos contaban con la capitana Tashigi, pero ella ya tenía un cargo bastante mayor que la de un cocinero. Tuve que decidir en ir a una isla a encontrar a alguien que se ocupe del puesto. Hubo pocos interesados en el trabajo ya que no deseaban entrometerse en la vida de los Marines.</p><p>Nuestra reputación cayó tan baja por culpa de Akainu. Ese hombre no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que está haciendo. Solo asustar a los ciudadanos con solo nuestra presencia. Estaba dispuesto irme de esa isla hasta que mis ojos se visualizaron a una joven con una sonrisa radiante como el sol. No sé cómo, pero me dio buenas vibraciones aquella mocosa. Le pedí a Tashigi que la entrevistara y me dijo que era la indicada para el puesto. Así que la acepté dentro de mi tripulación.</p><p>La comida que prepara es exquisita. Cualquier hombre estaría muy satisfecho por el trato que nos daba la joven. Pero... sobre todo conmigo. Me hace sentir raro cuando está cerca mía. Me trata de una forma diferente a la que me trata Tashigi o cualquier mujer dentro o fuera de la Marine. Su voz dulce me deja por momentos con la mente en blanco sin saber que decir hasta a veces me ponía en ridículo delante de todos.</p><p>No es que digamos que tenga el mejor cuerpo del mundo. Sin embargo, su rostro es dulce y angelical como si fuera fácil romperla como si fuera un simple vaso. Siempre su cuerpo lo cubría con ropas algo holgadas como si tuviera vergüenza enseñar lo que hay debajo de esas ropas. Por un lado, siento curiosidad. Y, por otro lado, me daban ganas de romperlo con mis propias manos.</p><p>¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? No puede gustarme, es una mocosa, al fin y al cabo. Yo soy más mayor que ella y ella solo es una simple mocosa de baja estatura.</p><p>Me hace gracia cada vez que la molesto por ser tan bajita. Recuerdo que al entrar en la cocina me la encontré saltando para llegar a la estantería de arriba. Se veía linda en ese aspecto. Hasta que decidió coger una silla y subir para poder alcanzar unos simples platos. Yo solo me reí como un bellaco a lo que ella se enfadó inflando los mofletes. A veces me dan ganas de estrujarlos con mis propias manos. Se ve tan tierna estando molesta. Me divierto con ella sin dudarlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, cada vez que pasó más tiempo con ella me siento extraño. No sé si son cosas mías, pero el ambiente que hay entre los dos se hace un poco incómodo como si ella estuviera ocultando algo.</p><p>Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la cocina mientras escucho como mis hombres gritaban con fuerza a petición de Tashigi. Es ahora o nunca, tengo que acabar con esa incomodidad entre ella y yo.</p><p>«Una hora y media es suficiente para mí.»</p><p>Entro con decisión a la cocina y ahí estaba, con un delantal puesto preparando la comida para mis hombres, para Tashigi y para mí. ¿Se percató de mi presencia? Observo cómo mueve la cabeza como si estuviera oliendo a algo, para luego sonreír un poco y mirarme de reojo.</p><p>—Que rápido se tomó la cerveza, Smoker-san.</p><p>No me percaté de que llevaba consigo la jarra ya llena de cerveza. Solo sonrío como idiota.</p><p>—No lo he terminado todavía.</p><p>—Ah, ya decía yo.</p><p>Cómo me conoce está mujer. Más que Tashigi. Me adentro aún más en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me siento en una de las sillas sin dejar de mirarla.</p><p>—¿Te molesta que fume aquí? —No es que me importara, pero con ella es... diferente.</p><p>—Es su barco, Smoker-san —aclara la joven mientras corta la carne con un cuchillo bastante—, Usted fuma cuando y donde, en el sitio en donde le dé la gana. No soy quien deba decir que deje de fumar, es muy habitual en usted. —Gira su cabeza para dedicarme aquella jodida sonrisa que deja embobado en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>—Pero es tu cocina...</p><p>—Y no me molesta en absoluto.</p><p>Tan dulce y buena, una mezcla muy peligrosa en una mujer como ella. Sin embargo, no me molesta en absoluto. Es más... me pone cachondo con tan solo pensar cómo será hacerlo con ella. Tan inofensiva junto con un hombre tan dominante como yo. Sería divertido ver aquello.</p><p>No debería pensar en esas cosas, pero esta niña está haciendo que saque lo peor de mí. Y encima mis ojos están clavados en esa falda corta que cualquiera podría aprovechar y tocar su trasero. ¿Por qué demonios lleva algo tan corto? Lo normal es que lleve un pantalón algo holgado y no. Me molesta y al mismo tiempo me excita.</p><p>—¿Desea algo, Smoker-san?</p><p>Su pregunta me deja algo desconcertado. ¿Qué es lo que deseo? Oh, si tu supieras mocosa. Podría hacerte lo que quiera en este mismo instante.</p><p>—Últimamente te noto un poco rara —digo con sinceridad llamando su atención.</p><p>—¿Rara en qué sentido?</p><p>—¿Te pasa algo conmigo? —Noto como su cuerpo se tensa para luego mirarme un poco.</p><p>—No pasa nada con usted, Smoker-san.</p><p>¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me está mintiendo? Exhalo el humo de mis puros sin dejar de mirar a la chica que solo se limitaba a seguir con su labor. Niña, deja eso a un lado y concéntrate en la pregunta. Una vena aparece en mi sien aguantando las ganas de explotar.</p><p>—Se ve lindo así molesto, Smoker-san —¿Lindo? No sé si son cosas más o qué, pero siento como mis mejillas empiezan arder.</p><p>—Contéstame a la pregunta, ___.</p><p>—Ya le contesté, Smoker-san.</p><p>Ya me estaba sacando de quicio esta niña. Muerdo con fuerza mis puros sintiendo el sabor de la hierba que está hecha. La mocosa se está burlando y eso hace que mi paciencia tenga un límite. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así conmigo? ¿Me estás torturando mental y físicamente?</p><p>—Si fuera así, no le estaría hablando Smoker-san. Sin embargo, le tengo respeto y que yo sepa no hay ningún problema con usted. A lo mejor necesita algún tipo de descanso...</p><p>¡Se acabó! Estiro mi brazo hacia ella, gracias a la Fruta del Diablo, y poso con fuerza hacia la encimera haciendo que la joven se asustara ante tal acto. Con ello, me levanto y camino hacia ella. Percibo miedo y tensión en la chica que solo estaba quieta. Tenerla tan cerca de mi hace que aumente mi excitación y tengo la sensación de que ella lo está notando.</p><p>La joven, con determinación, va girando, pero yo se lo impido poniendo el otro brazo casi arrinconándola. Esta indefensa en esta posición.</p><p>—¿Te crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta lo que intentas hacer?</p><p>La respiración de la joven se vuelve más entrecortada al sentir el mío. Y más aún cuando estoy fumando cerca de ella.</p><p>—Sabía que algo pasaba —digo muy cerca de su oído—, lo sé por tu forma de vestir. —El aroma que desprende de su cuello me estaba volviendo loco—. Siempre utilizas ropas más holgadas, pero últimamente estás llevando este tipo de ropas. —Sin descaro, con una de mis manos empiezo a recorrer aquellas telas que me estaban poniendo un tanto molesto y a la vez me excita—. Una falda corta... tan jodidamente provocativa para mis ojos...</p><p>—Smoker-san —¿Son cosas mías o acaba de gemir?</p><p>—Tan corta que me dan ganas de arrancar tus bragas y penetrarte con fuerza... —Siento como su cuerpo está temblando debajo mío, ¿es bueno o malo?—. Y esto... —la giro lentamente obligándola a que me mire mientras tiro aquella camisa—, un simple escote que te hace más atractiva de lo normal y encima casi enseñando los pechos.</p><p>—Smoker-san...</p><p>—¿Algo que decir mocosa?</p><p>Ella no decía nada, simplemente me mira. Sus ojos brillan y no sabría decir si es pura excitación o qué, pero es una forma de decir de lo que pretendía era ponerme así. Pues lo ha conseguido, debería de estar orgullosa está mocosa.</p><p>—¿Yo te gusto, mocosa?</p><p>Ahí la pregunta detonante. El rostro de ___ se vuelve más rojo de costumbre, se le ve tierna en ese estado. Niña, si tú supieras lo que haces provocándome de esa manera.</p><p>—S-Smoker-san... yo...</p><p>—Deja de ser tan tierna, joder. —Sé que una vena crece en mí. Acerco mi rostro a la de ella sintiendo que nuestras respiraciones van disminuyendo—. Solo haces que tenga ganas de romper está tensión sexual que hay entre los dos. —Acerco más mi cuerpo ya sintiendo fricción en mi miembro contra la de ella sacando un ligero gemido de sus labios —. Y créeme... lo haré. —Estaba decidido, el destino quería esto. Solo un poco y estaría besando aquellos labios carnosos que me han llamado la atención. Ella no responde tan solo los abre queriendo recibir un beso mío. Ya faltaba poco solo...</p><p>-—¡Vicealmirante! ¡Vicealmirante Smoker! —La magia se rompe cuando escucho como uno de los Marines entra en la cocina.— S-Señor... ¿interrumpo algo?</p><p>¡Maldición! Estuve a punto de hacerla mía en la cocina y tiene que venir a chafar la fiesta. Mis ojos se clavan en las de la niña que me miraba con algo de vergüenza. Me alejo de ella para que no haya ninguna incomodidad por parte de los dos. Giro mi cuerpo completamente para encontrarme con el soldado.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>—L-La capitana Tashigi se ha resbalado de nuevo.</p><p>¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Viene aquí para decirme que Tashigi se ha resbalado por ser tan torpe?! ¡Y yo que tengo una maldita urgencia entre mis piernas! Esa mocosa... Apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano aguantando las ganas de no explotar.</p><p>—Ya retomaremos nuestro asunto —dije a ___ para que tenga en mente que nuestro juego no se iba a terminar aquí. Camino hacia la puerta con un malhumor de perros cerrando con fuerza—. ¡Tashigi! ¡¿Qué demonios has intentado hacer?!</p>
<hr/><p>Era de noche ya y todos habían cenado incluyendo Smoker-san. Todavía no puedo olvidar lo que iba a ocurrir en la cocina. ¿De verdad quería hacerlo conmigo ahí? No pensaba que mi plan iba a funcionar. Durante toda la cena no paraba de mirar como si estuviera analizando o planeando algo relacionado conmigo.</p><p>Solo espero que no sea nada pervertido. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que haberme fijado en un hombre así? Es tan atractivo con esa forma de intimidar. Me encanta los hombres dominantes y él es uno de ellos. Dudo mucho que haya estado con muchas mujeres, pero siento curiosidad como es en la cama. Y la pregunta que me hizo... bueno eso ha dejado claro que realmente me gusta porque no he dicho ni una sola palabra.</p><p>Ahora la duda es que pasará entre nosotros. ¿Habrá más tensión sexual que antes? No lo sé, pero es realmente incómodo.</p><p>Bueno ya terminé de fregar los platos que eran demasiados. Menos mal que Tashigi se quedó conmigo un rato a ayudarme con la cocina. Sin ella, ya estaría como dos horas. Y sabiendo lo torpe que es ella... Pero bueno tiene mi edad aún estamos en la juventud como bien dice algunos.</p><p>Me acerco a la mesa para colocar las cosas y algo me llama la atención. Me fijo en una de las esquinas y había dos puros sin usarse. Qué raro Smoker-san no dejaría uno de sus elementos favoritos en cualquier sitio. Esto me extraña a lo que alzo la ceja mirando con seriedad los puros. Los tomo con cuidado y me quedo mirándolos. No había señal de que son utilizados. Pero ¿por qué? Creo que la mejor solución es llevárselo antes de que le dé un ataque de rabia o algo así.</p><p>Ya con todo recogido salgo de la cocina para dirigirme al cuarto de Smoker-san que no estaba muy lejos de aquí. Es pasar por todos los camarotes de la tripulación y llegar hasta él. ¿Cómo es posible que me hubiera metido en la G-5? Ni yo misma lo sé. Aunque siempre he querido salir de mi pueblo. Era un tanto aburrido, sinceramente. Y estar con el Vicealmirante... a lo mejor me he vuelto loca con tanta tensión sexual en el camino.</p><p>Escucho leves ronquidos por parte de los marines. Los pobres al tener un entrenamiento bastante duro estarán agotados. A veces, Smoker-san se pasa demasiado con ellos, pero no debo culparle. Es su superior, al fin y al cabo.</p><p>Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del Vicealmirante y, con decisión, entro con algo de cuidado vigilando a ver si estaba. Y no estaba. Eso sí que es raro. Él a estas horas estaría en su habitación. Bueno mejor, así podré dejar sus puros en la mesa y marcharme tranquilamente.</p><p>Me acerco al dichoso mueble y los dejo ahí. Pero mis ojos se clavan en el gran abrigo de Smoker-san que está colgado en la silla. Mis mejillas se tornan de color rojo como si fueran volcanes a punto de erupcionar. No debería, pero la cojo con mis manos y lo acerco a mi rostro para oler aquella esencia de hombre. Humo y puros. Olor típico de Smoker-san y con un toque de fragancia masculino. Ese hombre me estaba volviendo loca.</p><p>—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, mocosa?</p><p>De repente, mis ojos se abren como platos al escuchar esa voz tan reconocible. ¿Cómo diablos no escuché la puerta abrirse? Con rapidez dejo su abrigo en la silla, espero que no se haya dado cuenta.</p><p>—Vine aquí porque se había dejado unos puros en la cocina...</p><p>Grave error cuando me giré para verlo y explicar la situación. Mi corazón comienza a bombear con fuerza y mi cuerpo tiembla porque mis ojos están viendo algo que está prohibido para cualquier mujer.</p><p>¡Tengo delante mía a un Smoker desnudo que solamente le cubría una toalla en su cintura! Espera, ¿ha estado en el baño? Oh, Dios, su cuerpo musculoso con lleno de cicatrices, está decorado con gotas de agua como si fueran perlas. Su cabello algo desordenado, no con el típico peinado que siempre lleva. Y sus puros... ¡Dios! ¡Me dan ganas de quitárselos y besarlo en este instante!</p><p>—Oh... qué despiste por mi parte —¡¿Y lo dice tan tranquilo?!</p><p>—S-Sí... —Mis nervios florecen, no podía apartar la vista ante aquel monumento.— S-Será mejor que me vaya. Sí, le dejaré descansar. B-Buenas noches...</p><p>Camino con algo de prisa hacia la puerta con miedo a que él diga algo. No quiero mirarlo tan solo quiero irme de esta situación algo vergonzosa. Ya estaba casi cerca de la puerta. Puedo sentir la libertad. Mi mano acaricia el pomo de la puerta a punto de abrirlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, todo se quebró cuando escucho un golpe fuerte cerca de mi rostro impidiendo a que me largase de ahí. Era ni más ni menos que su brazo extendido gracias al Moku Moku no Mi. ¿Era mi fin?</p>
<hr/><p>¿Dejarla irse así sin más? Estaba claro que está mocosa nunca aprenderá. Exhalo el humo de mi boca con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Quieta e inmóvil como a mí me gusta. Tan obediente y tan... ¿sumisa?</p><p>—___ date la vuelta —ordeno a lo que ella gira con algo de miedo.</p><p>—S-Smoker-san, necesita descansar. —Y lo tendré, mocosa.</p><p>—¿No te acuerdas lo que dije esta tarde? —Ahora sus mejillas se vuelven más rojas que antes a lo que yo sonrío complacida</p><p>—S-Smoker-san por favor...</p><p>—¿Estás pidiendo clemencia, mocosa? —Camino en dirección hacia ella y estiro mi otro brazo arrinconándola de nuevo. Esta vez no había nada o nadie que nos molestase</p><p>—Smoker-san...</p><p>—El juego solo acaba de empezar, además... —retiro los puros de mi boca tirándolos al suelo y luego los pisoteo apagando el fuego—, está vez no huirás de mí.</p><p>___ estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la callé besándola finalmente. Por segundos se quedó estática como un mueble sin vida al recibir tal cosa. Sin embargo, eso pasó cuando siento sus manos posarse en mi cabeza acariciando lentamente mis cabellos. Eso significaba que estaba correspondiendo el beso. Un beso que estaba siendo eterno para ambos. Y a mí me daba igual tan solo quiero disfrutar de este momento.</p><p>Acerco mis manos hacia su cuerpo acariciando lentamente. Recorriendo mis dedos cada poro de su piel. Hasta descansar una de mis manos debajo de su muslo y la otra apretando sus cabellos intensificando más el beso. Pero por falta de oxígeno nos tuvimos que separar, inhalando bocanadas de aire. Cómo me gustaba verla así, sus mejillas decoradas por ese tono de color que le hacía ver tan tierna e indefensa ante cualquiera. Ante mí.</p><p>No aguantando las ganas la volví a besar, pero con más furor que antes. Este beso demostraba una pizca de mi dominancia hacia ella. Yo era quien mandaba aquí. Yo era el que estaba más necesitado que ella en estos instantes. Oh, lo estás notando ¿verdad pequeña? Tu gemido te ha delatado al sentir mi miembro, aún cubierto por la toalla, tocar tu vientre. Sonrío mentalmente al saber eso. Pero eres tan pequeña y frágil que no puede hacerte daño.</p><p>La levanto a horcajadas para así estar a mi altura mientras ella aprovecha en rodear mis caderas con sus piernas. Esa posición era demasiado intimida para ambos y lo sabemos perfectamente, pero ninguno de los dos decíamos nada. Solo disfrutamos este contacto especial entre los dos. Esta noche serás mía mocosa.</p><p>Nos alejamos de aquella puerta para caminar lentamente hacia la cama y dejarla sobre las sábanas mientras me pongo encima de ella sin aplastarla. Dios, su rostro me pone cachondo. Sus ojos muestran esa pizca de excitación, se le notaba en el brillo que hay en ellos. Me está provocando y lo sabe perfectamente.</p><p>___ alza las manos hacia mi rostro tocando cada parte de ella, acariciando esa cicatriz que decora en ella. Una cicatriz hecha por una de mis batallas en encontrar a la tripulación de Mugiwara en base a mi entrenamiento. Oh pequeña, tus manos son tan suaves como las de un bebé, eso provoca que sonría de forma tierna a lo que tú simplemente te sonrojas.</p><p>—Smoker-san... respecto a su pregunta de antes...</p><p>—Ahora no, ___. Ahora piensa en lo que va a suceder está noche —susurro cerca de su oído para luego morder su lóbulo recibiendo un pequeño quejido por su parte.</p><p>Ya iba a empezar el juego con lo que recorro de nuevo su cuerpo con mis manos, acariciando cada tacto de su piel. Tiembla ante mi merced y eso me gustaba mucho. Pero me estorba estás prendas. Eran una molestia para mis ojos, pero no quería ser brusco con ella.</p><p>Me siento agarrando las muñecas de la joven obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Hace un sonido de sorpresa al notar el pequeño regalo que hay entre mis piernas. Oh, como me gustaba molestarla de esa manera y que se ponga algo tímida. Su mirada lo decía todo, estaba confusa, no sabe lo que le espera.</p><p>Con destreza, quito aquel escote que me estaba provocando desde hace unos días dejando así ver un sostén de color negro. Si fuera blanco ya me habría conquistado de una manera sobrenatural. Pero el negro le quedaba bien. Por puro instinto, se cubre el pecho a lo que yo la detuve.</p><p>—No deberías hacer eso, al fin y al cabo, serán preciosas.</p><p>—¡No diga esas cosas, Smoker-san! —Sus nervios florecen a cada minuto.</p><p>¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que ella es lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos? Me acerco a su rostro, pero esta vez mis labios se dirigen a su cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo, y mordiéndolo marcando lo que es mío. Ella gime y tiembla encantada, hasta siento que en cualquier momento puede derretirse ante mis manos. Sin embargo, no sabe que miraba su espalda para poder desabrochar aquel sostén que es un estorbo para mis ojos.</p><p>Lo desenganché y se lo quité observando aquellas montañas siendo decoradas por esos pezones de color rosa. Estaba a punto de cubrirse, pero yo sujeto sus manos con rapidez a lo que se queja.</p><p>—Toda mujer siempre tiene vergüenza —comento con sinceridad—, pero es normal.</p><p>—N-No estoy acostumbrada —se sincera conmigo a lo que apoya la frente en la suya sin despegar mi mirada en la de ella.</p><p>—Deja de ser tan tierna y amable, por favor —se lo suplico acostándola de nuevo.— Estás haciendo que me ponga cachondo y no sea tan amable contigo.</p><p>Eso la dejó un poco desconcertada y su timidez se hace más notable. ¡Joder! ¡Se lo digo y sigue la condenada! Bien, si quieres guerra la tendrás. Agacho la cabeza hacia sus pechos y, con decisión, empiezo a morder y a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras que acaricio la otra con la mano. Sus gemidos se hacen notable que le estaba gustando. Haré que supliques niña. Te haré gozar como nunca.</p><p>Con la Fruta del Diablo en mi poder, creo como una especie de grilletes de nube alrededor de sus muñecas inmovilizándola completamente. Esta vez estás mis manos y en mis dominios. No escaparás de mi tan fácilmente.</p><p>—S-Smoker-san...</p><p>—Mocosa... —llamo su atención sin dejar de morder con dominancia su pezón.</p><p>—¿L-Le gusta? —¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Claro que sí me gusta, joder!</p><p>—Deja de hacer preguntas tan obvias y concéntrate. —Como castigo pellizco el otro pezón recibiendo un gemido por parte de ella.</p><p>—¡Smoker-san!</p><p>Cómo me gusta que gimas mi nombre mientras yo hago que tengas placer. Esta toalla me está estorbando mucho. Mi miembro cada vez crecía más en esta estúpida prenda. Solo gruño algo frustrado por lo que decido quitármelo, teniendo algo de liberación. Sentir como liberar una parte de ti es algo agradable.</p><p>No dejo de mirar en la chica que solo disputaba en gemir más y más ante mi lengua y mis toques. Con la mano libre desciendo lentamente llegando a su falda a lo que decido quitárselo junto con sus bragas, dejándola en un estado de liberación. Ahora los dos estamos desnudos. Piel y alma.</p><p>Pero mi atrevimiento seguía a más por lo que recorro con mis dedos aquellos muslos que daban ganas de morderlos y lamerlos. Hasta llegar a su intimidad notando una pequeña y resbalosa esencia que resbalaba por las piernas de la joven. Jugos de excitación pensaba con orgullo. La joven está temblando bajo mi cuerpo, señal de que está sensible en esa zona.</p><p>—S-Smoker-san... —¿Por qué tus gemidos son tan profundamente sexys para mis oídos?</p><p>—Disfruta... —ronco dando entender que me estaba gustando su forma de llamarme.</p><p>Dejo en paz sus pechos para luego centrarme en dejar besos y lamidas por todo su vientre observando como lo encogía. Adorable, ¿verdad? Pero mi objetivo era mucho más mayor que eso. Mis besos descienden poco a poco llegando su pelvis hasta que noto como se tensa al sentir mi aliento sobre su sexo.</p><p>—N-No mire por favor...</p><p>—No me tientes, ___.</p><p>—P-Pero... ¡Ah!</p><p>No quiero escuchar palabra alguna en ella, solo quiero escuchar esos gemidos que tanto me provocan por lo que comienzo a lamer su clítoris con algo de salvajismo. Ella está moviendo las piernas un tanto incómoda, pero con mi humo saliendo de mi cuerpo, las retuve poniéndolas firmes y abiertas para mí.</p><p>Su esencia me estaba volviendo loco, quería más de ella. Mordisqueo con vehemencia su clítoris recibiendo más gritos por parte de la chica que sujeta con fuerza mis cabellos. ¿Era una forma de que parase? No, más bien presionaba mi cabeza en su sexo, queriendo más de mi lengua caliente. Se siente bien, ¿verdad? Te gusta que mi lengua recorra por todo tu ser mientras añado un dedo moviéndolo lentamente dentro de ti.</p><p>Sé que te estás volviendo loca. Deseas tenerme dentro y yo deseo lo mismo. Mi polla está tan dura. Y duele mucho. Quiero follármela, no aguanto más. Y ella estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, ya que noto como su cuerpo se tensa y daba pequeños espasmos. Yo, con mi orgullo en presencia, retiro mi lengua y mis dedos en ella recibiendo una queja por su parte. ¿Ya dije que me gustaba molestarla?</p><p>Sin embargo, sabe perfectamente lo que iba a pasar ahora. Observo cómo muerde su labio inferior con deseo de tenerme en su interior. Yo lo deseaba más que ella. Me pongo a la altura de su rostro sin despegar la mirada en ella y apoyo la frente en la suya.</p><p>—¿Estás lista?</p><p>—Si, Smoker-san. —Ella coloca los brazos en mi cuello, aun sabiendo que sus muñecas estaban encadenadas.</p><p>—Te follaré... —susurro cerca de su oído—, duro.</p><p>Iba a decir algo ella, siempre tiene que decir algo, pero yo siempre la interrumpo y está vez la penetré con todas las fuerzas del mundo. Recibo un gemido por su parte cerca de mis labios a lo que yo no aguanto y la beso, donde ella corresponde encantada.</p><p>Por Kami, estar dentro de ella es increíble. Tan caliente y excitada provocada por mí. Esto es una bomba de relojería por lo que no tuve más opción que empezar a moverme con bastante fuerza sin importar que ella le duela o no.</p><p>Pero su rostro era todo lo contrario, estaba disfrutando la condenada. Con que le gusta el sexo duro ¿eh? Entonces no dejaré de moverme de esa manera para complacerte. Siento como eleva las caderas queriendo sentir más aquella penetración salvaje de mi parte. En ningún momento, nuestros labios se separaron porque sentíamos que, si lo hacemos, esto sería más que un sueño húmedo.</p><p>Es la realidad. La pura realidad. Que esto dure por toda la eternidad, joder. Tenerla en mi cuarto, para mí sola, me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado de todos los siete mares. Nuestros gemidos se hacen ecos dentro de mi cuarto, solo estábamos ella y yo nadie más que nos interrumpiesen. A la mierda si mis hombres me están escuchando. A la mierda todo. Ahora quiero centrarme en esta exquisita sensación.</p><p>Mis movimientos se vuelven más rápido y erráticos sintiendo como poco a poco estaba llegando al límite. Y no era el único. ___ estaba temblando, sus ojos lagrimeaban por el placer que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.</p><p>—¡S-Smoker-san!</p><p>—S-Solo un poco más...</p><p>—¡N-No puedo más! —me abraza con fuerza clavando las uñas en mi espalda con fuerza.— ¡Smoker-san!</p><p>Y de un momento a otro, llegamos al orgasmo los dos sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales aprisionan mi miembro mientras yo me corro en su interior. Dios, ¿hacia cuánto que no tenías está sensación de liberación? Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan inhalando un poco de aire en nuestros pulmones.</p><p>Acaricio con lentitud su rostro a lo que ella me sonríe. Su sonrisa tan radiante como siempre.</p><p>—Smoker-san... —apoya las manos en mis mejillas para luego decirme aquello que estaba esperando escuchar.</p><p>«Tú me gustas».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Otra historia corta en camino! Espero que os guste muchísimo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>